


As Calming as the Ocean Waves

by taurenyavanna



Series: tales of obi-dad kenobi and babykin skywalker [5]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin's first time seeing an ocean and he is very excited, Baby Ani, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, In kashyyyk!!!, No Beta, OBI-WAN IS ANAKIN'S DAD AND I WILL DIE ON THIS HILL, They go for a swim?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wrote this instead of studying, anakin's first off-world mission, dad Obi-Wan, im in no way a good writer im just writing stuffs to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurenyavanna/pseuds/taurenyavanna
Summary: After a successful diplomatic mission in Kashyyyk, Obi-Wan and his padawan Anakin finds a bit of a recluse with each other and from all the duties and classes waiting at the Jedi temple (thus nurturing their bond into one unlike any other).Or, obi-dad and baby ani bonds and enjoy each other's company before returning to Coruscant. // tooth-rotting fluff if you will
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: tales of obi-dad kenobi and babykin skywalker [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015549
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	As Calming as the Ocean Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liaskywalkerl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaskywalkerl/gifts).



> Suilad, mellonín! Meesa back! Please please leave me comments and kudos if you liked it! Somehow it helps me a lot! Let me know what you think! Many thanks!

“Wow!” Anakin exclaimed, sprinting quickly to the ledge that oversees much of Kachirho.

Obi-Wan heaved a sigh, watching after the boy as he took in the sight enthusiastically. He knew this was coming; afterall, it was Anakin’s first off-world mission with Obi-Wan. Of course the boy was ecstatically exhilarated. 

But Anakin had managed to focus on the diplomatic task at hand (at least for a time he was expected to); a task that Master Yoda himself has personally assigned to the both of them. Which speaks multitudes considering how much the grandmaster values the amicable relationship and alliance they had formed with the Wookies. 

Obi-Wan had briefed Anakin twice of the importance of their trip, prior to their journey. And he was proud, albeit surprised, at how his ten-year old padawan behaved for most of their mission. But Obi-Wan could also sense the raging fascination emanating from his young one. 

Even non-Force sensitive beings could see the twinkling in Anakin’s eyes upon the sight of the beautiful humongous trees looming over him. Much more when he had caught glimpse of the seas that graced the city with its cool breeze and calming presence. 

Of course, Obi-Wan understood. Anakin had been a child of the desert, and had only been to two planets other than Tatooine. He may be acquainted with Naboo and its beautiful lakes and falls, but he had never seen water as vast and devouring as the oceans. 

“Master, what is that?!” Anakin exclaimed, pointing excitedly at the sea. Obi-Wan couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips upon hearing the immense interest in his padawan. Much more upon noticing how he had abruptly dropped the Jedi facade he had been practicing to uphold mere seconds after their mission concluded. 

“Well,” Obi-Wan began, walking towards the spot next to his deeply enamored padawan. “That’s the Wartaki Sea, Anakin.”

“W-Wartaki sea?” Anakin inquired, testing the words in his mouth. “A sea?” Anakin asked again, frowning at his master. “What is it? Can we go near it? Please, master Obi-Wan?” 

Kriff, those pleading eyes twinkling with curiosity met Obi-Wan’s. The young Jedi master sighed, realizing how it continually grows harder with each passing time to say no to those innocent eyes. Not that Obi-Wan minded this instance, no. For he loved nurturing Anakin’s curiosity and fascination to things that are unknown to him, especially with something he had been unnecessarily but deathly terrified of. But he had come to notice how soft he had actually become to the little boy, without even noticing it himself. And somehow, his mischievous little padawan had managed to use those innocence and charm on to his own advantage. 

Impudent little brat. 

“Alright.” Obi-Wan finally answered, “Just be care--” 

“Yippee!” The boy interrupted, bouncing on his toes as he rushed down the treetop. 

“--ful.” Obi-Wan finished, shaking his head in amusement as his eyes trailed after Anakin. Laughing to himself, he followed his unruly padawan down and to the coast of the great sea of Kashyyyk. 

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin ran to the coast, his blond hair bouncing as happily as the boy was. But then, Anakin stopped as he reached the shore, a hint of fear suddenly coursed from his side of the bond along with the preexisting fascination and curiosity. 

Obi-Wan quickened his pace and wrapped an arm around his padawan the moment he could. The boy’s gaze, however, remained on the sand that had itself littered on his boots. After a second of pondering, Anakin lifted his inquisitive gaze back to his master and asked, “Why is there sand here, Master?” 

_Oh_. 

The boy’s voice was suddenly laced with disgust, and his brows were furrowed in utter irritation. Anakin had once mentioned to Obi-Wan how he despised sand; it’s nothing but lifeless and cruel, taking his freedom, his rights, and everything else from Anakin right from the beginning.

He doesn’t like sand, he almost looked revolted by the sight of it. 

And it isn’t even Tatooine’s.

And Obi-Wan, again, understood. For Anakin, the endless sands of Tatooine once kept him from being who he knew he could be. It also reminded him of the horrors of slavery, ones that he had gone through himself. But most especially, it reminded Anakin of the mother he had left behind. The family whom he could not save. 

And Obi-Wan could see it all evidently reflected in those young eyes. 

“The sea is home to many creatures and many things; albeit living or not.” Obi-Wan explained. “The non living harmonize with each other, building the perfect environment for the living ones to thrive in. These sands provide recluse for some creatures here, Anakin."

Anakin didn’t look convinced, and as seemingly endless as his patience, Obi-Wan understood. He knew the struggles and the trepidations the sand represented in Anakin’s young life. Obi-Wan would be surprised if Anakin had dropped it off the second he left his home planet. 

“Ani, it’s alright.” Obi-Wan encouraged, sensing Anakin’s anxieties regarding his refusal to take in Obi-Wan’s words. “I know what seeing this leads you to remember, and that is perfectly understandable.” 

Anakin nodded, forcing himself to shift his attention to the raging waves engulfing the shore. Sensing Anakin’s intent to stray far from the topic at hand, Obi-Wan quickly obliged. A conversation for another time perhaps.

Suddenly, pure and utter fascination washed over Anakin’s mind again as he observed the repetitive cycle of the waves crashing towards the sand. 

“Wow!” The young padawan exclaimed, pulling Obi-Wan’s hand with his own smaller one to get his attention, while the other pointed excitedly at the shore. “How is it doing that, master? Why is it doing that?” 

Obi-Wan’s gaze flew to where Anakin was pointing, but it immediately returned to the little boy whose hand clung to his. Obi-Wan smiled, admiring the childish wonder that was emanating from his young padawan.

Anakin had been robbed of his childhood; made to suffer by abysmal beings who enjoyed unreasonably inflicting pain and torment on others. And although Obi-Wan knew how Anakin was still struggling with his past until now; he was glad that somehow, Anakin began to enjoy his life and be a child that he still is, despite his horrid past and his supposed destiny. 

And Obi-Wan, through all the means and to every extent, would intend to keep it so. 

So, sparing Anakin a lecture of complicated science principles for the time being, he began releasing his hold of Anakin’s hand and began taking off his boots. Perplexed, Anakin frowned and watched as Obi-Wan began rolling up his trouser sleeves up to his knees without any word (not that it could do anything, the sea would get his clothes wet anyway).

“What are you doing, master?” 

“Going in for a swim.” Obi-Wan replied, then turned to Anakin’s boots and began to remove it off of his feet as well. 

“What?!” Anakin exclaimed, concern evident in his voice. “How are you going to swim in there, master? The w-waves look angry to me!” Anakin frantically explained, in hopes to stop his master from an allegedly ill fate. 

“It’s a beach, padawan-mine. It’s quite safe.” Obi-Wan countered, rolling Anakin’s pants sleeves up to the boy’s knee as well. “It’s meant for swimming, Ani. We'll be fine." Obi-Wan winked, and proceeded to jog towards the shore. 

“Master!” Anakin called, still distrusting the waters despite his early amusement. “Come back!” 

Obi-Wan turned to where Anakin stood, his ankles submerged in the water now; with the waves chaotically slumping against the back of his leg. “Come here!” He called, extending his hand to the little boy by the sand. 

Albeit reluctant, the young padawan began to walk towards Obi-Wan.

Anakin trusted his master. Everything's going to be fine.

So, Anakin slowly walked towards where Obi-Wan stood. As he reached the part where the water slumps against the shore, Anakin began to jump in an attempt to avoid the sea water. In fact, he began to evade it all and looked at Obi-Wan as a cry for help. 

Ready to asisst just as always, Obi-Wan met Anakin from where he stood and extended his hand to the little boy who took it almost instantly. “It’s alright, dear one.” Obi-Wan encouraged, smiling at Anakin. “Come now, I got you.” 

At his words, Anakin began to nod. Hand in hand, Obi-Wan led his young padawan to a considerably deeper part of the ocean. And everytime a wave met them, Anakin would stumble and cling unto Obi-Wan’s arm. “Relax, Anakin. Trust in the Force.” 

“I trust you more than I trust the Force.” Anakin muttered, tightening his hold of Obi-Wan’s arm. 

Obi-Wan shook his head in fond amusement, “Now, that would earn you hours of meditation had Master Yoda heard you.” He teased, hoping to ease the nerves of his young one as he scooped a handful of water in his hands and continually poured it all on Anakin’s head. Anakin fell into fits of laughter, unsuccessfully dodging every ounce of water coming his way.

“It’s no fair, I couldn’t reach you!” Anakin replied indignantly, catching his master’s wrists to prompt him to stop. 

“In a few years time, maybe you’d even grow taller than me.” Obi-Wan winked, earning chuckles from his young one.

“But master, would you?” 

“Would I what?” 

“You know,” Anakin mumbled hopefully, “give me extra meditation practices for my joke?” Anakin asked, the water was now taller than Anakin’s waist, and yet the fear of endless meditation has placed Anakin more at edge than the water surrounding them. Obi-Wan grinned, ruffling Anakin’s hair softly as he stopped walking. “I normally would, but look at how far you’ve come.” Obi-Wan spoke, pride evident in his voice as he watched the boy relax at the compliment.

The boy looked back to where the shore laid, meters away from where they stood. Anakin grinned, releasing Obi-Wan’s arm but grasped his hand instead. And Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile, “I’m proud of you, Anakin. You have behaved admirably throughout the mission. And now, you’ve conquered another one of your fears. Truly, you’ve done a wonderful job, dear one.”

At that, the boy beamed; his cheeks flushing red as he avoided his master’s tutelage adorably. “Aw, thanks, master.” 

Obi-Wan returned his smile, “Now, let’s head back to the ship, shall we?” Obi-Wan asked, squeezing the boy’s hand. “Best to head back to Coruscant, I’m certain my impudent brat longs for the comforts of Dex’s.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please please leave me comments and kudos if you liked it! Somehow it helps me a lot! Let me know what you think! Many thanks!


End file.
